


Crystal and Blue Zircon

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month is not much, but enough for Reia to perceive all the little changes in Genki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal and Blue Zircon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So, I have been starved of writing in general and also of this pairing, so here is a little plotless thing. Not much but I hope you like it!

Reia knew that it was silly - they had merely been going out for a month now, and if Jinguji knew he was already buying Genki anniversary presents he would probably gag at him (though Reia was still pretty sure that he was just jealous), but on the other hand, there was something about Genki that made him want to spoil him.

Still, as he self-consciously stared at the necklace in his hand, he wondered if he was going overboard. When he had seen it in the store, the combination of their birth stones, crystal and blue zircon in the form of yin and yang, he had bought it instinctively, but now, he was wondering if he should maybe keep it for later, after they had been dating for a year or at least 6 months or something. 

On the other hand, Reia had never had much patience, and Genki with his shyness and never disappearing self doubts just triggered him to go out of his way to shower him with love. It had always been this way, even when they had still been just friends, but it had become even worse since he had noticed that the tightness in his chest whenever Genki smiled at Jinguji meant more than an allergy against the latter. 

Reia had never had self esteem issues like Genki had, but through the novelty of his relationship with Genki he could not quite shake off the slight worry of being enough for the other. Because he was younger, and _everyone_ liked Genki, and if Jinguji finally decided he was _not_ too cool to confess he was not quite confident he could win against him. So he could just not help himself from wanting to do everything he could, to show Genki how much he liked him every chance he had just to make sure his boyfriend kept loving him. 

He yelped when the door opened, hiding the necklace in his fist and jumping up to face Genki, who blinked at him from the doorway in confusion.

“Reia, did you not hear me calling you?” he asked, his eyes following Reia’s fist as he inexpertly hid it behind his back, in the most obvious way of showing that he had something to hide. “I was knocking for about a minute, so… Wait, what do you have there?”

“Nothing” Reia smiled as brightly as he could, blindly pushing the little chest he kept his own jewelry in open to drop the necklace into it. “Sorry, I was in thought.”

“Liar” Genki accused, and there was a smile on his lips as he caught Reia’s eyes sheepishly, and Reia just loved that smile and that slight glimmer in his eyes, this side of Genki that he had only discovered after he had confessed to Genki. “I totally just saw you hiding something.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Reia chuckled, sticking out his tongue and crossing away to pull Genki fully into the room and into his embrace, pushing the door closed behind him. “Hi” Reia smiled, giggling as Genki popped and sceptic eyebrow at him, and dropping a peck to his lips. 

“Don’t try to distract me, it won’t work” Genki laughed, and Reia could not help but drop a kiss to both dimples, clearly visible when he smiled like that. “Hey! I am talking to you!”

“Mhm?” Reia just hummed non-committally, his lips dropping to Genki’s neck and scattering soft kisses over the skin of his neck, making his boyfriend shiver slightly. 

“Gosh, you are more manipulative than Jin-Chan sometimes” Genki accused, but his voice was soft and light, telling Reia that his indignance was fake.

“Don’t compare me to that airhead, you know I hate that” Reia said sternly, and Genki yelped when he pushed him onto the bed, chuckling as he climbed him with a predatory grin. 

“Just because you know you are alike and you know it” Genki deadpanned, biting his lip to keep from laughing when Reia pouted at him unhappily. “Now what were you hiding earlier?”

“Can’t you let it go?!” Reia whined, leaning down to shut Genki’s mouth with a kiss, surprised when the older boy used the movement to turn them around, bringing his knees down on both sides of Reia’s hips to keep him down.

Genki looked quite triumphant and it amused Reia more than anything, so he leaned his head against the pillow and looked up at him expectantly. 

“Tell me” Genki demanded, his thumbs finding Reia’s sides and pressing into them in a warning. Genki knew exactly where Reia was ticklish. “Or I’ll make you.”

Reia knew that laughing could not be beneficial in this situation, because even if Genki was soft he was not weak and he could totally tickle him to death, but he could not help it, finding it forever hard to take the other boy seriously when he was trying to be threatening. 

Predictably, Genki dug in his fingers mercilessly, making Reia squeal. Next thing he knew, a tickling war had erupted (because Reia knew Genki’s ticklish spots as well as Genki knew his), coming only to an end when Reia’s youngest sister opened the door to peak in, asking what they were playing and if she could join. 

Reia needed a minute and his best big brother voice to convince her to leave them alone, locking the door behind her just to be safe, and when he turned around again, Genki was standing at his desk, the necklace Reia had tried so desperately to hide dangling from his fingers. 

“Ahhh” Reia murmured in slight panic, and Genki looked at him with big eyes before focusing his gaze back on the jewelry.

“It is beautiful” he breathed, turning it to make the sunlight catch on it, and there was surprise and something else in his voice, something Reia could not quite place, making Reia sigh in defeat and frustration. 

“It’s for you” he murmured, pursing his lips. “Because today it’s been a month since I confessed to you, and…” Genki did not answer immediately, so Reia started babbling: “I know it’s early and maybe you think it’s creepy, but I kind of saw it and thought of you and-”

“Reia” Genki interrupted him, a huge smile on his lips and a light pink tone tinting the skin of his cheeks as he strolled over to him until he could entwine their fingers, squeezing Reia’s hand encouragingly. “It is creepy” Genki chuckled, making Reia’s face fall. “But you don’t understand why.”

“Why?” Reia murmured, catching his eyes, blinking when Genki let go of his hand to dig into the pocket of his jeans. He could not see what Genki pulled out until he had shoved it into his hand, and he could feel the thin chain in his palm even before he raised it to take a closer look. 

“It’s the same” Reia murmured finally, grinning now, and Genki chuckled. 

“I am never going to buy a present with Jin-Chan’s help again” he announced. “Half of the time he suggested ridiculous things with leoprint, and when we finally find something good you already bought it for me. Great.”

“I told you he is an airhead” Reia returned, but he could not help the little chuckles that slipped his lips because not only did Genki and him obviously have a similar taste, but also did he think of getting Reia something as well, and it made him feel giddy like a kid on christmas morning. “Thank you, though. I love it. Obviously.”

“So do I” Genki laughed, and Reia caught him by the elbow with his free hand and pulled him into a tight hug. 

Genki was still grinning as he pressed his face into Reia’s neck and he could feel it on his skin, but the little puffs of breath against the sensitive spot still made him shiver, urging Genki to follow it with soft kisses. 

Reia liked this side of Genki when it was just the two of them. He laughed a lot and was relaxed and much more prone to show affection, and it kept Reia from pondering about pointless things. 

So when he pulled away slightly to press his lips against Genki’s, there was no hesitance about it, and Genki melted into it instantly, his arms tightening around Reia’s waist to push himself even closer. 

When the way Genki relaxed around him was Reia’s favorite thing about dating him, kissing Genki came right after. Genki’s lips were soft and eager and ignited a heat inside of him that spread through his body like a flash fire, inflaming the blood in his veins as if it was gasoline. 

The chain Genki had given him slid from his palm, but he had no mind to pay to it as he laced his fingers through Genki’s hair, soft to his touch and so so addicting, and when Genki’s fingers skimmed the skin of his nape under his T-Shirt, it made him shudder. 

Genki had been shy to intimacies when they had first started spending time together alone, but that reservation had soon turned to curiosity, and by now, Genki was reaching out for Reia almost as often as Reia for him. 

Genki’s fingers were gentle and thorough when he touched him, taking his time wherever Reia would become impatient and rush ahead, and Reia enjoyed his careful expeditions too much to voice any complaints. 

He had goosebumps that had nothing to do with coldness as Genki pulled his shirt over his head, forcing them to pull away from their kiss, and Genki smiled at him lopsidedly before pushing him onto the bed. 

Reia squealed in surprise and caught himself on his elbows, making Genki laugh as he shrugged out of his own T-Shirt and joined him, climbing into Reia’s lap and looking down at him almost mischievously. 

“So I guess that means no candlelight dinner for our anniversary date?” Reia asked, raising his eyebrows innocently as Genki giggled in the most adorable way possible. 

“As if we could take a step out of this room without your sister kidnapping us for tea party or something” he pointed out. “And I am not ready to let you go now that we finally have some alone time.”

“You are becoming terribly possessive lately, watch out, people might think you are not actually as cute as your reputation” Reia teased, and Genki only snorted before pulling him into another deep kiss that made Reia lose track of everything that was not Genki’s lips or tongue or touch. 

It was easy for Genki to strip Reia from his sweatpants and underwear, and Reia huffed a little when Genki’s tight jeans refused to be pulled down his legs by him, making Genki have to get up to get rid of them himself, in the end. 

When Genki finally slipped under the covers with Reia, now pressing up against him skin on skin, he let out a content sigh as if he had been deprived of this contact from way too long. 

“How?” Reia asked softly, lazily dragging a finger over Genki’s collarbone, smiling as he shivered at the touch. 

“You on top” Genki whispered, not quite looking at him because talking about it still embarrassed him, but Reia loved that Genki had started articulating what he wanted by now, had stopped saying silent and leaving it to Reia to figure out what to do. 

He kept thinking that all these changes were down to him, positive things that he had triggered in his boyfriend, and it gave him the confidence he sometimes lacked when he saw Genki fooling around with Jinguji or Miyachika. 

Reia nodded and pulled him into another kiss, leaning over him to reach for his drawer, pulling it open and fumbling until he found the lube and a condom. 

They had not gone all the way very often, only two times until now, and Reia had only been in charge the first time, so his movements were still slightly uncoordinated, but Genki did not seem to mind. The noises he made into their kiss as Reia carefully opened him up were soft and encouraging, and his grip tightening on his shoulders whenever something felt good guided Reia. 

“Reia” Genki breathed finally, squirming as Reia spread the by now 3 fingers inside of him, and it was as much of a signal as Genki would give for being ready. 

He pulled his fingers carefully and reached for the condom, his fingers shaking as he tore it open clumsily, still not quite over his nerves in situations like these. It would take a lot more time than this to get used to sleeping with Genki, and funnily enough, his insecurities seemed to calm an always nervous Genki, making him smile and pull him into a soft kiss as Reia rolled the condom onto himself. 

When he pushed into Genki, it went surprisingly smooth, much easier than the first time, and Genki wrapped around him almost with all his body, arms and legs trying to pull him as close as physically possible. 

“You feel so good” Reia whispered into the kiss, moaning softly as his hips twitched involuntarily, creating friction, and Genki shuddered underneath him. 

“Reia, please” Genki breathed, one hand knotting in Reia’s hair and pulling in slight desperation, not enough to hurt, just to make a point, and Reia nodded as he pulled back as far as he could in Genki’s grip. 

The first thrust squeezed a gasp out of Genki, but Reia’s mind was too clouded by the tight hotness around him to figure out what it meant, and when the next one was met with a light moan, he figured that everything was fine, or maybe better than fine. 

His rhythm was a little off and his movements clumsy and impatient, but Genki’s lips never left his, their kiss growing sloppier the more their breathing sped up, never ending, though. 

This was not meant to last forever - they were eager teenagers and none of them would be able to draw it out - but when Reia brought a hand between their bodies to stroke Genki’s length in time with his thrusts, Genki seemed to reach his limit. He was shaking in Reia’s arms, and with a murmur of Reia’s name against his lips Genki let go. Reia pulled away, both to let him breathe and to look at his face as his climax washed over him, and it was so fascinating that he almost forgot to move, too distracted by the emotions washing over Genki’s face.

When Genki opened his eyes halfway to look at him, Reia crashed their lips together again and thrust into him faster, his desperation finally getting the best of him.

Genki held him even closer, dragging fingers down his back and kissing along his jaw, and it was the intimacy that made Reia lose it, too, burying his face in Genki’s neck as he stuttered to a halt, emptying himself into Genki. 

Reia was not sure how long they lay like that, not moving, just holding each other tightly, but the pattern Genki’s fingers were drawing on his shoulder were nice and relaxing and he did not want him to stop. 

“We should not wear the necklaces in front of Jin-Chan” Genki murmured finally, but Reia could tell in his voice that he was smiling. “He will tease the hell out of us.”

“Let him try” Reia said darkly, but the effect was ruined when Genki dug his thumb into his side and made him giggle. “He is just jealous that I am the one who gets to be with you and not him.”

“And you are a jealous fool who will never stop competing with him” Genki chuckled, turning his head to kiss Reia’s temple. “You have no reason to worry, though, you should know that.”

Reia saw that differently, but who was he to question Genki’s words. Besides, he was way too comfortable right now to protest. 

“I will still wear it in front of him, just to spite him” Reia murmured, and Genki laughed, hugging him more tightly. 


End file.
